Monochrome Story
by AmanthaB
Summary: [YAOI Yoh/Lyserg ] Yoh no sabe dónde está, pero una cosa es segura, debe estar muerto.


**Monochrome Story**  
 _A Shaman King fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Advertencia(s)** : Yaoi. Post-series. Drama. Angst. Misterio. Semi AU. _Mención de Yoh/Anna._ Muerte de un personaje. Referencias a tortura y violación.

 **Personaje(s)** : Yoh Asakura/Lyserg Diethel. Anna Kyouyama. Ren Tao. Jun Tao. Hao Asakura.

 **Rating** : PG-13.

* **Notas** : Historia compuesta de 15 drabbles desde 100 a 500 palabras cada uno. Escrito para la comunidad 15drabbles de Livejournal.

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Hiroyuki Takei. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

 **I.**

Yoh a veces se sentía solo.

Nadie podía cortar esa sensación de soledad que a veces le embargaba. Yoh siempre lo negaba, porque era un chico optimista que no quería reconocer que en realidad se sentía solo y que eso tenía una única razón.

Desde que el torneo de los shamanes había terminado y su hermano había sido declarado ganador, Yoh había perdido contacto con la única persona que podía conseguir que se sintiese mejor consigo mismo. Con el único que a pesar de haberlo abandonado en realidad lo recibía cuando iba a verlo y le sonreía.

Algunos le consideraban egoísta, porque él tenía a Anna y sin embargo seguía extrañando a una única persona. Pero ninguno de ellos lo entendía. Porque Anna no era Lyserg Diethel. Y Lyserg Diethel estaba lejos. Totalmente lejos de su alcance. Lejos de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus abrazos. _Lejos de él_.

Sí, Yoh a veces se sentía solo. Porque no tenía a Lyserg Diethel a su lado.

 **II.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el último sueño que Yoh tuvo con Lyserg, que en realidad desde que se habían separado y no lo había vuelto a ver más habían sido múltiples. Sueños de toda clase, de los momentos felices y de lo que _podría haber pasado_.

Sus sueños siempre cambiaban, nunca se repetían, y siempre terminaban de la misma forma: bruscamente. Porque Anna estaba llamándolo a través de la puerta exigiéndole alguna cosa. A veces Yoh no podía evitar guardarle rencor por interrumpir los únicos momentos que tenía para soñar con Lyserg pero luego se recriminaba por ser un egoísta.

Anna era su prometida, aunque no haya sido precisamente su propia voluntad. Él siempre creyó que ella sería la única a quien amaría por el resto de su vida, y sin embargo se equivocó. Porque sus ojos se pusieron en Lyserg y todo acabó. Su único amor desapareció y cada vez que observaba a Anna solo era capaz de verlo a él.

Pero ahora solo podía conformarse con verlo en sueños, porque en la realidad no podía ya hacerlo, por mucho que lo desease. Por mucho que lo extrañase. Porque Lyserg ya no estaba.

 **III.**

Lo último que supo de Lyserg es que había decidido escribir un Réquiem en honor a sus padres. Yoh a veces no entendía porque Lyserg se dedicaba tanto tiempo a pensar en que sus padres habían muerto si ya les había visto en la Sociedad del Shaman King pero una vez que decidió preguntarle a Lyserg él simplemente le dijo que justamente el haberlos visto en la sociedad del Shaman King fue lo que lo impulsó a dedicarse a pensar más en ellos.

Lyserg le había explicado que en realidad, toda la vida no se había dedicado a pensar en sus padres sino en formas de vengarse de Hao y jamás había hecho ninguna misa por ellos, por eso quería redimirse y dedicarse a ellos.

Yoh se preguntaba si Lyserg había pensado que en realidad el Réquiem que había compuesto sería en realidad dedicado a él en su funeral el día que había desaparecido.

 **IV.**

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que se declaró que Lyserg había desaparecido, no solo en la vida de Yoh sino también en la de los demás amigos que Yoh y Lyserg compartían.

Ren Tao había puesto al menos a 100 zombies a seguir buscando a Lyserg, pese a que sus posibilidades de encontrarlo eran casi nulas. Horo-Horo había intentado más de una vez viajar a Inglaterra, que fue el último lugar en el que Lyserg fue visto y sin embargo siempre Pilika y su padre lo detenían. Ryu había estado deprimido desde lo ocurrido, casi ya no acosaba a las chicas que se le acercaban.

Todos habían intentado de alguna forma descubrir si realmente había muerto o no, y nadie tenía la respuesta. Yoh siempre intentaba mantenerse optimista y pensar que realmente Lyserg no había muerto sino que simplemente había desaparecido.

Pero después de tanto tiempo, las esperanzas empezaban a desaparecer.

 **V.**

Yoh se levantó aquella mañana apresurado, porque Ren le había llamado y le había dicho algo que realmente no esperaba oír.

 _"Uno de los zombies encontró sangre de Lyserg cerca de México, es reciente. Quizás…"_

Ren no había terminado su frase, pero Yoh sabía que lo quería decir. _Quizás esté vivo_. La esperanza empezaba a revolotear dentro de él, porque ahora existía y no podía menos que esperar a que de verdad esa fuese una pista. Se puso los zapatos, y sin embargo antes de salir a dónde habían acordado encontrarse con Ren escuchó la voz de Anna.

― ¿Tienen una pista?

― A-annita… sí, Ren dijo que uno de sus zombies encontró sangre de Lyserg. Quizás esté vivo.

― ¿No te has detenido a pensar que quizás el hecho de que hayan encontrado sangre significaba exactamente lo contrario, Yoh? ¿Qué está muerto?

Yoh se quedó callado, porque en realidad no lo había pensado. Las palabras de su prometida realmente le habían arruinado la felicidad que tenía, pero Anna no lo hacía por ser mala persona. Ella de verdad amaba a Yoh, y era cierto que no era lo suficientemente buena como para dejarlo ir fácilmente, pero también era cierto que no le agradaba verlo ilusionarse por algo que quizás no fuese cierto.

― Confío en que está vivo, Annita. Nos veremos pronto, volveré.

Anna suspiró, viéndolo irse, dudaba que realmente volviese.

 **VI.**

Cuando Yoh llegó con Ren, este se encontraba con Jun hablando de lo que los zombies habían descubierto. Jun le indicó que tomase asiento y siguieron hablando.

Yoh pudo saber gracias a eso que la sangre que habían encontrado de Lyserg había sido bastante, sin embargo no la suficiente como para decir que se haya desangrado en ese lugar. Habían buscado en todo México, pues había sido a las afueras donde encontraron la sangre, y en la Capital habían encontrado otra pista: una habitación.

Una habitación no tendría por qué ser una pista, en realidad, sin embargo fue una pista porque en esa habitación habían encontrado ropa de Lyserg aunque estaba manchada con sangre. No habían encontrado mucho más, sin embargo supusieron que había dejado ese lugar no hacía mucho. Y eso solo significaba una única cosa: Lyserg estaba cerca de ahí.

― Está con vida, no hay duda de eso. La pregunta es: ¿por cuánto tiempo lo estará?

Yoh miró a otro lado ante la pregunta de Ren y frunció los labios.

― Estará con vida hasta que yo lo encuentre, Ren, no tengo ninguna duda de eso.

Ren sonrió de medio lado y Jun sonrió alegre. Ellos sabían muy bien que eso era cierto.

 **VII.**

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh ya había tomado su decisión y esa era ir a buscar a Lyserg. Aunque tuviese que recorrer la mitad del mundo, el encontraría a Lyserg y tarde o temprano sabría dónde estaba.

Aunque realmente lo que le preocupaba no era encontrarlo, sino encontrarlo y no saber por qué había decidido desaparecer. Porque esa era la duda que más tenía. No sabía cuáles podían ser las razones de Lyserg para decidir desaparecer y de verdad quería saberlo.

Se preguntaba, a cada momento, si acaso no habría sido su culpa que Lyserg decidiese marcharse de repente. Si acaso no habría sido su culpa y solo su culpa que Lyserg tomase esa decisión. En parte, tenía miedo a saber la respuesta, porque él sabía que había causado mucho sufrimiento en la persona que amaba gracias a su compromiso.

Intentó no pensar en eso, al menos mientras el avión en el cual Ren había decidido regalarle el viaje partía rumbo a la última ciudad en la cual Lyserg había dejado pistas.

 **VIII.**

Yoh no estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían pasado desde que salió de Japón hasta que llegó por fin a México. Lo único que sabía es que estaba agotado y que no quería volver a moverse en días sin embargo recordar él porque estaba ahí le hizo desperezarse y dirigirse a la dirección que Ren le había dado.

Una vez llegó ahí, se encontró con los zombies que Ren había enviado, entre ellos con Pailong quien había decidido ir porque Jun se lo había pedido especialmente. Revisó la ropa que dejó Lyserg y al final terminaron por ponerse de acuerdo con Pailong para seguir avanzando por América. No había duda de que Lyserg había escapado, y obviamente ellos pensaban que había tenido que seguir por el continente.

Cuando partieron rumbo a otro de los países que se encontraban en América, la lluvia les atrapó de pronto. Yoh se quedó viéndola desde la avioneta que Pailong manejaba hasta Belice pensando que la lluvia parecía más bien deprimente pero sin dejar que eso le afectase.

 **IX.**

En el camino a Belice, Yoh se quedó dormido y soñó con la piel de Lyserg. Aunque sonase bastante ambiguo, literalmente había soñado con el recuerdo de la piel de Lyserg. De la sensación que tenía cada vez que acariciaba alguna parte desnuda del cuerpo del peliverde cuando estaban juntos y a las espaldas de todos.

Soñó con la última vez que habían estado juntos, con el recuerdo constante que no dejaba que se rindiese y que había sido oír la voz de Lyserg diciéndole que lo amaba. Se había sentido culpable, lo recordaba, pero incluso con eso le había respondido que él también lo amaba… porque lo hacía.

Él daría todo por Lyserg, porque lo amaba. Incluso había dejado a Anna con el riesgo de que al volver lo asesinase por Lyserg. Porque lo encontraría. Siempre había tenido esa resolución, y esa resolución solo aumentó cuando abrió los ojos al haber llevado a Belice.

 **X.**

Yoh había pasado un largo tiempo yendo a todas las ciudades de América Central y sin embargo no había conseguido ninguna pista de Lyserg. Ni la más mínima, sin embargo Ren le llamó para decirle que mandaría a los zombies a otros lugares de América del Sur para ver si conseguían una pista en esos lugares y sino irían a Europa.

Las luces que empezaban a iluminar su camino hacia Lyserg se iban apagando lentamente al quedarse sin pistas, y sin embargo uno de los zombies encontró nuevos rastros de Lyserg en Brasil por lo que su camino se iluminó de nuevo.

Partieron rumbo a Brasil, únicamente para saber qué era lo que habían encontrado los zombies y esperanzándose él solo con encontrarse a Lyserg. Sin embargo, al llegar, Lyserg no estaba por ninguna parte y únicamente encontraron algunas de sus ropas y una carta con cuatro simples palabras escritas.

 _"Deja de buscarme, Yoh."_

― Jamás, Lyserg.

 **XI.**

En contraste, en vez de cumplir el objetivo que la carta de Lyserg seguramente buscaba, lo único que consiguió fue que Yoh tuviese más ganas de encontrarlo ahora que sabía que Lyserg estaba enterado de que lo estaba buscando.

No notaron en aquel instante que alguien les miraba desde la ventana y entrecerraba los ojos antes de moverse rápidamente para evitar que le viesen. Llegó a una nave blanca en la que se encontró con sus acompañantes en aquel viaje.

― Entonces, ¿lo encontraste, Lyserg Diethel? ¿Dejará de buscarte?

El peliverde suspiró.

― No, no está dispuesto a rendirse. Supongo que ahora nos tenemos que dirigir a otro lugar lejos de este continente.

― Está bien… nos vamos a Australia, entonces.

Su acompañante sonrió de una forma un poco diabólica, probablemente por estarle haciendo pasar un mal rato a Yoh, sin embargo Lyserg solo desvió su mirada.

 _"Enserio, Yoh, deja de buscarme. Esto se hace peligroso y tú no pareces darte cuenta."_

 **XII.**

Lyserg, mientras viajaba, recordó el momento exacto en el que su camino y el de Yoh se separaron. En sí, sus caminos jamás habían estado unidos más que durante la Shaman Fight porque se habían conocido ahí sin embargo cuando se hicieron Guerreros Elementales pensó que sus caminos quedarían unidos por más tiempo.

Y sin embargo, cuando él apareció frente a su persona luego de la última pelea con Hao diciéndole que tenían que irse supo que en realidad las cosas simplemente habían sido falsas. Su camino siempre estaría separado del de Yoh, porque no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Todo estaba en su contra.

― ¿En qué estás pensando, Lyserg Diethel?

El peliverde alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su acompañante y suspiró pesadamente.

― En nada, Marco-san.

― Me alegra eso.

 _"Por supuesto que le alegra"_ pensó Lyserg para sí mismo, evitándose el poner mala cara.

 **XIII.**

Yoh sabía muy bien que Lyserg había tenido que dejar esa nota con una razón, aunque ignoraba cuál sería y sin embargo no pensaba rendirse para descubrirlo. No creía que simplemente lo hubiese hecho porque sí. Sentía que algo importante estaba pasando con la persona que amaba y no sabía cómo enterarse de ello. Lo sentía en su corazón.

Sin embargo, la solución le llegó de pronto. No sabía que tan seguro sería hacerlo, ni tampoco estaba 100% seguro de que respondería si es que lo llamaba pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

― Ah… ehm… nii-chan… digo, Hao… ehm… ¿necesito preguntarte algo?

Pailong se había ido a otro lugar porque necesitaban hacer unas preguntas al dueño del hotel, por lo que Yoh estaba solo. Los primeros minutos no pasó nada, hasta que detrás de Yoh se escuchó una risita sarcástica.

― No seas impertinente, Yoh. Aunque al menos me has llamado por mi nombre. ¿Qué quieres?

Yoh se mordió el labio una vez se giró y vio a su hermano ahí, ahora que lo tenía enfrente no estaba seguro de que tan buena idea era la que estaba a punto de hacer.

― Ehm... ¡hola, nii-chan! Quería preguntarte por… etto… Lyserg… tú, como dios del mundo, debes saberlo. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? ¿Por qué está escapando?

Hao alzó una de sus cejas, él había estado observando todo ese juego desde la Sociedad del Shaman King y sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque realmente no esperó que Yoh se diese cuenta… ¡tan tarde! De que podía preguntarle a él dónde estaba Lyserg Diethel.

― Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta tan tarde de que podías preguntarme a mí sobre esta situación. Pero lo único que te diré es que Lyserg no está en este continente.

En este continente, repitió Yoh en su cabeza. En ese caso, ¿en qué continente estaba?

 **XIV.**

El viaje para encontrar a Lyserg se hizo mucho más difícil desde que Hao se negó a decirle de qué estaba escapando el peliverde. Porque Yoh sabía, muy bien, que no estaba escapando de él. Porque conocía a Lyserg y con ello sabía que no era posible que simplemente estuviese escapando de él.

Viajaron a Europa, sin embargo pronto Ren le llamó gritándole que era un inútil porque era imposible que si Lyserg sabía que lo estaba persiguiendo se fuese a Europa donde era obvio que iban a encontrarlo y por ende tampoco se regresaría a Japón.

Pasaron dos meses antes de que se diesen cuenta de que en los países que iban visitando Lyserg no se encontraba, y por ello terminaron en Australia en donde encontraron otra carta. La última, una de despedida que hizo a Yoh temer lo peor.

 _"Yoh, se ha acabado.  
El tiempo ha terminado y tú no seguiste mi orden. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, y es peligroso. Esta es la despedida, Yoh, deja de buscarme o tú y yo sufriremos."_

Yoh suspiró y guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

― No lo entiendes, Lyserg, yo sufro porque no estoy contigo.

 **XV.**

Lyserg miró por la ventana del avión en el que estaba, mientras Marco conducía y suspiró apesumbrado. No creía que Yoh le haría caso, pero de verdad empezaba a temer un poco de la situación en la que se encontraba. Marco se había vuelto violento en los últimos meses, le había hecho temerle mucho más de lo que pensó posible, porque ya no se detenía en los golpes sino que iba más allá. Abusaba de él de formas que jamás pensó de un ángel de la antigua doncella Jeanne. La última de aquellas veces, se dio cuenta de que nunca pararía.

Cuando arribaron en Inglaterra, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse a Ren Tao ahí y no solo eso sino que también Yoh estaba a su lado. No supo que decir, pero en cambio Marco reaccionó más rápido que él. Los gritos comenzaron, la pelea y finalmente Lyserg pudo ver la pistola que Marco llevaba oculta en su saco apuntándole a él.

Cerró los ojos.

― Te amo, Yoh.

Murmuró antes de escuchar el disparo.

Yoh cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Lyserg lo hacía y Ren se lanzó con furia ciega a atacar a Marco hasta asesinarlo. Yoh tomó el cuerpo de su amado y sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras Ren solo podía observarlo.

― Lyserg… te amaré, por siempre. Desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días… en este mundo y en el otro. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _Hasta el infinito._

Ren suspiró a su lado y cerró los ojos, sabía lo que Yoh estaba sintiendo y lo podía ayudarlo de ninguna forma porque nada ayudaba. Al final, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos llevaron el cuerpo de Lyserg a otro lugar para darle un entierro porque era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Mientras que a Marco, a él lo hubiesen dejado ahí pero pese a su odio infinito Yoh no pudo y decidió que se lo llevasen también.

En otro lugar, cierto hombre castaño vestido con una capa sobre su cuerpo observaba lo que pasaba en la tierra y suspiró rendido cuando notó que todo había ocurrido. Ya había supuesto que eso ocurriría.

― Me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí… aunque no tendría porque. Eres un guerrero elemental, ¿no?

El espíritu que se encontraba frente a él bufó y se encogió de hombros mientras Hao se levantaba.

― No te preocupes por nada, Yoh, yo cuidaré a tu amado hasta que tu vengas. ¿No es así, Lyserg?

El peliverde le fulminó con la mirada pero suspiró.

― Así es… te estaré esperando, Yoh.

 _Hasta el fin de los tiempos._

* * *

El final es un poco ambiguo, podría decirse, pero it's okay ~


End file.
